Security for hard copies and soft copies of a document during the document's lifecycle can be a matter of extreme importance to businesses and other organizations. A compromise or breach of security can have serious consequences for the organization, potentially including loss of a valuable trade secret and associated competitive advantage.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.